Jungle Hijinxs (Donkey Kong Country)
Jungle Hijinxs is the first level in Donkey Kong Country. It didn't feature in the other two Country games because of the fact that they don't take place on Donkey Kong Island. There are six Kritters, five Gnawties, one Necky, and three Klumps who appear in the level. Rambi also aids Donkey and Diddy throughout the level. Summary Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong will emerge from their tree house when the level starts. At the beginning, if the player goes back into the tree house above, they can earn an extra life. Also, if they stick to the trees from the very beginning, then they can earn two red balloons and one green balloon. The level is littered with basic enemies such as Kritters, which normally are not much of a threat. As the player approaches the end, the sun will set. If the player starts a new game and goes to the bottom of the tree house, all of the bananas will be gone, but after the player defeats King K. Rool, they can see his banana hoard is all back. This level is very basic and easy, since it's the very first level of the whole game. Animal Buddies *'Rambi the Rhinoceros:' Found after the Necky. Special Barrels *'Warp Barrel:' In order to do this, Donkey and Diddy must climb up the treehouse, jump on trees until reaching the fourth one. The monkeys must then drop down to fall into the Warp Barrel. It leads them next to the letter G. *'DK Barrel:' **Found to the right of the first Gnawty. **Found on the ground below the "O". *'Steel Kegs': In the hole indent in the ground, the Kongs must jump from high above the trees and land on it (as indicated by the banana arrow. *'Star Barrel:' Found directly after the Klumps. Items *'Bananas:' 92 *'Animal Tokens:' Expresso's is being guarded by a nut-throwing Necky. *'Extra Life Balloons:' **'Red:' 4 **'Green:' 1 **'Blue:' 2 *'K-O-N-G Letters:' **'K:' On the platform with the first Kritter. **'O:' After the Star Barrel **'N:' To the left of the first pit shortly after the small group of Gnawties. **'G:' The G is automatically gotten after beating the first bonus level, or simply by going to the tree near the end after the three Kritters in a row. Gallery Super Nintendo Entertainment System File:KongoJungleHijinxsSelect.png|Jungle Hijinxs in the overworld. File:SNESDKCTreehouse.png|The indoors of the treehouse. File:AltBananaHoardSNESFullDKC1.png|The filled Banana Hoard. File:HijinxsCountryStart.png|The very start of Jungle Hijinxs. File:HijinxsCountryGround.png|Donkey next to his Banana Hoard. File:NeckyHijinxs.png|Donkey on a Steel Keg rolling past a Necky File:RambidefeatGnawties.png|Rambi defeating some Gnawties. File:EndofHijinxs.png|The end of Jungle Hijinxs. Game Boy Color File:BananaHoardColorCountry.png|Donkey being upset about his lost Bananas. File:DKTreehouseColorCountry.png|The inside of the treehouse. File:ColorHijinxs.png|Donkey Kong about to approach two Kritters. Game Boy Advance File:JungleHijinxsWorldMapAdvance.png|Jungle Hijinxs on the world map for Donkey Kong Country. File:DKTreehouseAdvanceCountry.png|The inside of the treehouse. File:AdvanceHijinxs.png|Donkey next to his banana hoard. File:RambiAdvanceDKDiddy.png|Donkey and Diddy on Rambi. File:KlumpHijinxs.png|Donkey and Diddy defeating a Klump to gain a photo. Trivia *In the Game Boy Advance remake, the background does not go dark near the end. Category:Levels Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Forests and Jungles